Kuroboshi : Black Star
by IchiAre
Summary: A ninja with no remebrance of their early years. A ninja with no home, no family, no village. A ninja with nothing. Nothing but a motive. 'Search for the Shinobi of Legend whom is cursed, and therefore curses others...then, and only then, will you know.'
1. PrologueChapter 1

Why hallo there! meh name ish IchiAre and this is ma fanfic!!!! (please tell me if it sucks or if I butcher the series completely. That will be greatly appreciated. . 

**Disclaimer**: (must i do this?) okie dokie, I dont own naruto. Which is good cuz if I owned naruto it'd be filled with more crack than shin-chan and FLCL combined... O.o (not to mention Little Tortilla boys...) All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**_" Talking "_**

**_' Thinking '_**

**_// Flashback //_**

* * *

**Prologue**

The girl dragged her feet as she walked down the seemingly endless road. She was 5'3, with long legs and a slim figure. The color of her short hair was like a mixture of grapes and raspberries.(AN: Yum!) She stopped and shielded her magenta eyes as she craned her neck to look at the giant symbol that identified the village.

"Konoha-gakure."

* * *

**Chapter One**

She had to admit, the village was pretty nice. There were lots of busy shops and restaurants, and the streets were loaded with people. She made her way through playing children and gossiping housewives, all the while smelling each aroma and occasionally glancing at old men playing Go.

She had always wanted to play Go, or Shogi, but never felt she had the patience or the brain capacity to try. She took in her surroundings for a moment before remembering her task.

'_Maybe I should ask for directions_.' She thought.

She made a quick scan of the street before her eyes caught sight of what had to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

There stood a boy, no- a man, with waist-length chestnut brown hair tied back at the end. His violet eyes were passive, and a slight frown graced his majestically pale face. His whole demeanor just screamed; "I'm sexy and bad-ass and I know it!"

On either side of him was a girl with brown hair in two buns, and a boy with a bowl-cut, from what she could see. She made her way over to them confidently. They glanced at her as she approached.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the Hokage Tower?"

The god in human form relied with, "No."

"Neji, don't be rude!" The girl said.

'_So his name is Neji_…'

She silently thanked the girl for the information. When she looked closer, she realized the girl was rather pretty. She wore a pink traditional shirt with gold lining, and dark green Capris. She smiled as she said, "if you keep walking in this direction, you'll come right to it in no time."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"No problem. Im Ten Ten by the way, and this is Neji, and Lee." She pointed to the boys.

"It's nice to meet you. Im Inosaki Reishou, but most people call me Arei." She bowed slightly.

"Why do they call you Arei?" Neji asked. He couldn't understand where she got the name Arei from Inosaki, and Reishou.

"Hell if I know, it kinda just stuck." She stated.

Neji hid his confusion behind his passive "mask". He started to ask another question, but he was interrupted by his teammate.

" My name is Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you Inosaki-san!"

Arei looked to her left and held back a gasp. Instead of screaming in terror, she quietly muttered "Eyebrows…" to herself.

The boy was dressed in a green leotard-type adornment, with orange legwarmers and a forehead protector around his waist. As she noticed before, his hair was in a bowl-cut that came just above his eyes. Speaking of his eyes; they were HUGE, with thick eyelashes and the bushiest pair of eyebrows she had ever seen.

"Did you say something?" he asked. At this, she stiffened.

"N-no! Nothing!" she turned to Ten Ten. "Thank you for the directions, I guess I'll see you around. Bye Ten Ten, bye Neji, bye Gejimayu!!"

Arei walked off in the direction of the Tower. '_Hmm… I've been here less than 20 minutes and I was already scared shitless… Although I was graced by the presence of a sexy beast._' She grinned.

"I wonder what else Konoha has to offer."

* * *

**Thats is for chapter one... yep**.

**Go:** A japanese board game similar to chess.

**Arigatou Gozaimasu:** Thank you very much

**Gejimayu:** Lee's nickname. It means "Bushybrows" in english


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh!! Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: You read the last one, but I'll do it anyway... I dont own Naruto. All respective Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto and Kishimoto only. Which is good, because if I owned it, there'd be so much yaoi... XD

* * *

Chapter Two

Arei made her way up the hundred or so steps of the hokage tower. _'Geez, I know the Hokage is important, but come on!' _she thought.

She caught her breath on the landing and walked down the empty corridor. It wasn't long before she came to the double doors that she assumed led to the Hokage's office. She knocked and waited for confirmation. When she heard a muffled "Come in," she opened the doors and stepped inside.

The room had books everywhere. Three of the four walls had bookshelves. There were medical books, history books, shinobi records; just about any book on any topic were on those shelves.

Aside from the others, the remaining wall had three large-paned windows with a space front and center reserved for the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage himself was an old man 60 to 70 years of age, with an assortment of wrinkles near his eyes and mouth. he sta with his old, worn hands in front of him. There was a boy sitting in a chair across from the desk. From behind him Arei made out blonde hair, and a bright orange putfit. Te two seemed to be arguing. She couldn't make out much, something about mission rankings. She dismissed it as something unimportant and waited for them to finish.

"Listen old man, a great ninja like myself needs higher mission ranks! How can I become Hokage when Im only doing D-rank missions?!"

"Naruto, as I've told you time and time again, missions are given according to a ninja's capabilities. Since you are a Genin, you start with D-rank missions. Just as the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages did."

Naruto continued his protests, and the old man sighed in annoyance. It was then that he really noticed the young girl's presence.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. May I help you?"

Naruto became quiet when he realized the old man's attention was on something else. It took him a moment to realize there was someone else in the room.

The girl stepped foward. She was about Naruto's height, with tan skin similar to that of Kiba's, dark raspberry colored hair, and even darker eyes. She wore a light blue sweater that went halfway down her thighs; loose black capris; and a pair of black standard shinobi shoes.

"My name is Inosaki Reishou. i was told to come here for information on visitation?"

"Do you plan on staying temporarily?" the Hokage asked.

"Permanently."

"I assume you came from another village?"

"Yes. The Rain village." She took off her bag and rummaged through it. She then pulled out a stack of papers and a forehead protector, and handed them to the Hokage.

He took the papers and scanned through them. They were her official shinobi records, her village transfer papers, and general information about her old team and mission stats. (AN: I completely BSed that...)

The Hokage smiled. "I see you are a ninja," he set the papers down. "and a genin at that. I'll have to assign you to a team. The older Academy students wont be graduating until later this year, but I suppose I can place you on one of the current teams.

As for living arrangements, there are pleanty of Inns in konoha for you to choose from."

Arei inwardly cringed._ 'I dont have money to pay for an Inn!'_

"Naruto."

Naruto took his attention off of Arei and looked at the old man.

"I have a mission for you. If you would, please be Miss Inosaki's guide for the rest of the day. Afterall, it _is_ her first day in Konoha, and she will need to know where things are."

"WHAT?!"

The old man took out a blank sheet of paper, wrote some things down, and signed it.

"The mission has been verified and accepted."

Naruto stomped out of the office, muttering under his breath. As Arei turned to leave, the Hokage stopped her. When she looked back, he held up the paper. arei fought back the urge to laugh. The paper was blank; except for a few scribbles and a smiley face in the lower right corner ("signature?"). Naruto poked his head inside.

"Oi! You coming or not?!"

"Ah, yeah."

She left, walking behind naruto, laughing lightly to herself.

* * *

**Shinobi:** A ninja

Well, thats it for chapter 2 (I'll try an' update soon)


End file.
